This research continues the programatic study of social-affective development in infancy. Studies include the development of affect expressions in relation to cognitive and physiological state in normals and Down's syndrome infants and also a variety of investigations of infant affective message systems. Infant facial expressions of emotion are being studied at different ages using both dimensional and categorical approaches for data analysis and using a variety of global and detailed judgment tasks. Studies are both experimental and naturalisticallyrelated and deviations in signal-operating and receiver-operating characteristics are being delineated. Normative data has been collected concerning maternal perceptions of infant emotions in several standardized tasks; populations at risk for distortions in such perceptions are now being tested. Such populations include teenage mothers, mothers who have had prolonged separations from their infants during the postpartum period, and mothers at risk for child abuse and neglect. A number of studies are also in progress focusing on early parental interactions. These studies assess effects of increased hospital contact and separations on interactions of mothers and fathers with their newborn infants and also assess the effects of variations and eye contact and newborn state.